


Save the Best for Last

by blue_pointer



Series: A Glorious Retelling [31]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Arcane texting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, In the belly of the beast, Kama Sutra, Lemons, M/M, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Minor Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Nipple Piercings, Shaun Gilmore x Vax'ildan, Sloppy Seconds, Vaxmore, umbrasyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: Before Vox Machina fights Umbrasyl, Vax wants to kiss Gilmore goodbye, just in case.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Glorious Retelling [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Save the Best for Last

As they all headed to their rooms the night before fighting the dragon, Vax decided to get in a couple of last “in case I die tomorrow” visits before bed. It went pretty well with Keyleth. Now he had one more person to say goodnight to before he could attempt sleep. But first, he took out his parchment, undressed, and climbed into bed. “Gilmore…” Vax waited for a response first. It was late. No telling if Gilmore was still awake. 

_What’s wrong?_

Vax hadn’t really known anything was wrong before Gilmore had asked. Now he felt the slight tremble in his hands. Damn Gilmore for knowing things about him even Vax didn’t know. Denial was so much more comfortable. “We’re fighting the dragon tomorrow,” he said, swallowing. 

_I see._

Vax could feel Gilmore’s displeasure through the text. “I know you said not to, but the goliaths were going to fight it anyway, and they’ll be a big help if we do it now.” 

Gilmore made no reply. Seeing that Vax was losing him, he decided to shoot his shot before it was too late. “I don’t know if it’s that I miss you, or the fact we’re gonna die tomorrow, but I really want to kiss you… Can you come here?”

_Really, Vax’ildan?_

He could feel the sarcasm in his bones. “Well, it worked on Keyleth,” Vax said, frowning. 

_I’m sure it did. But, as you may have noticed, I am not a naive maiden. You owe me authenticity, at the very least, Vax’ildan._

“Alright.” Vax drew his knees up to his chest. “I’m scared, and I thought sex might be a good distraction. Plus, I happen to like fucking you, if you hadn’t noticed.” 

The burst of arcane energy this time was more sound than light, and suddenly Gilmore was standing at the edge of the bed. “Don’t pout. If you want to practice your pickup lines on me, I invite you to come back to Whitestone where you can take me out to the tavern of your choice.”

“You know I can’t do that now,” Vax said, sullen. 

“You’re right,” Gilmore said. “Now you need to rest.” Vax shrugged moodily. “I prefer that you live tomorrow than play Romeo tonight--whoever that is.” Gilmore looked at him quietly for a moment. “What about a bath before bed?” 

Vax shrugged again. Seeing that Gilmore was not going to come to him, Vax slid out of bed and came over to stand in front of him. “Will you hold me?” 

“Oh, my love.” Gilmore bent to kiss him. But after only a moment, he withdrew with a wince. “I can taste her on you. Would you really offer me sloppy seconds? Do you think so little of me?” 

How did Gilmore know? That wasn’t really a thing, was it? Maybe he was just that sensitive--it would fit. Vax really should have thought this through better. “I’ll be right back!” he promised, self-conscious. Then he ran to the bathroom and did the quickest, most thorough mouth cleaning ever. When Vax returned, Gilmore was in bed, propped up, reading a book. 

“I believe we’ve given Scanlan some ideas. Or perhaps he means to encourage us.” He turned the book so Vax could see it. The book was full of erotic illustrations, each one featuring Gilmore and Vax demonstrating different sexual positions. 

Vax immediately scowled. “How does he know?” 

“He was watching us last night,” Gilmore said casually.

“He was?” Vax didn’t like that at all. There was no telling what Scanlan might do with this information--not after what he’d pulled with Grog. But more than that, he did not like the thought of anyone else seeing Gilmore naked. That was something special just for Vax, not for public display.

Gilmore smirked. “Until I blinded him, at least.” 

“Well, good,” Vax said, sliding into bed, feeling marginally better. “Then he deserved it.” 

“I thought so.” Gilmore turned to him then, taking Vax’s chin between his finger and thumb and kissing him again. “That’s better.” 

Vax snuggled against him, feeling more at ease the closer he was to Gilmore. When Gilmore stroked his hair, Vax wanted to rub against him like a happy cat. “I suppose I can’t dissuade you from fighting the dragon tomorrow.” 

“I don’t think so,” Vax said. Though part of him wished Gilmore could. Vax hugged him tighter. “How’s your injury? You didn’t strain anything last night, did you?” 

Gilmore looked into his eyes, and Vax almost got lost in their ebony depths as he had the first time they’d met. “Now ask me what you really mean,” Gilmore said. 

“Can you fuck me like that again?” It made Vax’ildan’s face hot to say the words out loud. But Gilmore wouldn’t let Scanlan spy on them again, would he?

Gilmore offered a wicked smirk by way of reply. “I’m not certain Kima would be happy with me exerting myself in such a way two nights in a row.”

“I don’t think Kima’s ever been happy with me,” Vax said. “If it helps. You can just blame me.” He wrapped both arms around Gilmore, turning him so that they faced one another lying side by side. 

“I usually do,” Gilmore said, amused, before leaning in for a long kiss. 

“Wait, what does that mean?” Vax asked, attempting to recover his lust-addled wits. 

“Do you know what would make things easier?” Gilmore asked, artfully ignoring his question. 

Vax had been leaning down, intending to mark Gilmore’s throat again with his teeth. “What?” 

“You on top.” 

“What, like this?” Vax shifted around, carefully straddling Gilmore.

“Yes, something like.” Gilmore ran his hand down Vax’s bare back. Vax could feel the warm metal of Gilmore’s rings against his spine.

“Do you ever take your jewelry off?” Vax asked. 

“Not if I can help it.” 

Vax leaned down to rest his cheek against Gilmore’s hairy chest, leaving his ass up while his head was down. He loved getting petted by Gilmore. “The gold looks good against your skin.” There was a sexy aesthetic to the way the bright metal shone against the dark curves of Gilmore’s body.

“So do you,” Gilmore said. Vax looked up and kissed him, taking his time. When Gilmore’s hands came to rest on his ass, Vax began to frot against him, not even thinking of the position of their bodies. “NOT there,” Gilmore gasped, gently pushing Vax away from his scar.

Vax hid his face in the hollow of Gilmore’s shoulder, embarrassed and feeling like a complete asshole. “Sorry.”

“It was my fault,” Gilmore said gently, reaching down to grip and stroke Vax, offering the friction he was craving. And though Gilmore had suggested Vax ride him, it wasn’t long before he found himself on all fours, taking a hard pounding from behind as Gilmore stroked him to completion. 

Vax’s toes curled as Gilmore hit his A spot with each thrust. “You feel so good,” he gasped, not ready for it to stop. Gilmore slid his free hand up Vax’s back and gripped his hair, jerking his head back. 

“Show me.” Vax didn’t quite know what happened after that. His body began to convulse in orgasm, and he saw stars. The next thing he knew, Vax regained consciousness, lying on his back with a warm stain on his belly. 

“Give...me,” he panted. “I want to taste it.” Gilmore kissed his cheek, smearing come across his lips and letting Vax suck his finger clean. “Mm. More.”

“What has gotten into you tonight, darling boy?” Gilmore asked. But Vax just slid his arms around Gilmore and kissed him again. 

“You. I hope.” He wrapped his legs around Gilmore, looping his knees over Gilmore’s elbows, encouraging him to go again. For several long moments, Vax wasn’t entirely sure it was going to work, and then Gilmore was lifting his hips and pushing back inside him. 

Vax cried out, embarrassed by how much he wanted it, holding on for dear life. He was already prepped and yet the stretch was still painful, but so good. And then he was getting hammered into the mattress. “Oh fuuuuuuck...how do you…?” The way Gilmore fucked him made Vax’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“You inspire me,” Gilmore purred, setting a slower, more even pace. 

“Love...love you,” Vax gasped in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“What was that?” Gilmore asked, biting him playfully. 

“Love you...your cock…” 

Gilmore threaded their fingers together and kissed Vax again. “Then I suppose you’d better survive so I can give you more tomorrow.” 

“Fuuuck yes,” Vax moaned. “Best reason to survive I can think of.” Gilmore chuckled, and it caused a singular vibration inside of Vax. “Wait, do that again.” Vax may have started to hallucinate then, because he could have sworn Gilmore began to purr, the rumble making Vax’s thighs quiver until he was shouting his way through another orgasm. 

“You should sleep,” Gilmore told him gently, still buried to the hilt inside him. 

“Like this?” Vax gasped. “If you honestly think--”

Gilmore chuckled, kissing his throat. “I can make you sleep.” 

“No.” Vax wrapped his arms around Gilmore’s neck. “No, I want to stay here just like this.” 

“Well.” Gilmore started to move again. “Perhaps not _just_ like this.” Vax hissed, arching his back to take him in deeper. 

“I fucking--” he gasped. “I fucking love you. B-best for last.”

“What was that, my love?” Gilmore asked, gently pulling Vax’ildan’s hair. 

“It wasn’t sloppy seconds,” Vax said, squinting to try to focus on the words and complete the thought. “It was...saving the best for last.” 

Gilmore gripped his hips and kissed him, then, enthusiastically exploring Vax’s mouth as he plowed his ass. Vax had gotten one thing right today, at least. 

He began to drag his nails down Gilmore’s chest, taking care not to snag any of his jewelry in the process. It was a thing Vax had found previously by accident happened to do a lot for Gilmore. When his efforts were rewarded with even more enthusiastic thrusts, Vax began to tease Gilmore’s nipple ring, gently tugging with one hand while the other continued to claw his chest. Gilmore came hard with a groan of surprise, and Vax smirked, pleased with himself. Gilmore always withdrew, but not this time. “Wicked boy,” he sighed, collapsing on top of Vax. 

“That’s why you like me,” Vax teased, playing with one of Gilmore’s braids. “Admit it.” 

Gilmore took one of Vax’s hands and kissed his palm. “I like you for a number of reasons,” he said. “But this is why I will always mount you, even when I’m in no shape to be doing such things.”

Vax didn’t know why, but that made him deliriously happy. “Don’t go home tonight,” he begged. Vax’s heart beat a little faster when Gilmore wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek against Vax’ildan’s shoulder. 

“You say that as though I take pleasure in leaving you.” He kissed Vax’s neck, and the tickle of his beard made Vax smile. 

“No. I know you don’t.” Vax traced lines down Gilmore's back, drawing patterns between his dark curtain of braids. “When I’m gone, how much do you miss me?” 

“I’ve teleported halfway across the continent to give you what you wanted,” Gilmore said. “Does that not tell you how much?” 

Vax smiled, getting comfortable against the pillows. “It does.” Vax fell asleep holding Gilmore, Umbrasyl the furthest thing from his mind.


End file.
